


Naive boy

by Tubboxing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realisation, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubboxing/pseuds/Tubboxing
Summary: Tubbo falls in love. He never has before.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Naive boy

Tubbo was overall a very positive person, often described as a positive ball of energy that lit up any conversation he partook in. It was hard for him to feel bad about any situation, always being able to find a positive. It was late at night that Tubbo admitted that they hated the fact that his best friend lived hours away from him. They hated that he couldn’t just hop on the bus for 10 minutes and end up on his doorstep. Settling for late night calls and texts was something Tubbo was used to, yet he still yearned for the others presence. 

It was 2AM and for once Tubbo was already in bed with the lights off, his sheets tucked comfortably around him as only his hands and head peaked out from above the sheets. Tubbo was currently on discord, their private messages with Tommy open as the two conversed back and forth.

**Tommy: I don’t know I’ve just been feeling a bit weird recently.**

_Tubbo: Oh, why?_

**Tommy: I don’t think I actually like women**

_Tubbo: Really??? Thats like youre whole brand!_

**Tommy: I’ve just been kind of into a guy? I think?**

_Tubbo: Well that’s fine. I’m only attracted to men_

**Tommy: Why haven’t you told me that before?**

_Tubbo: Didn’t feel important_

**Tommy: But I told you :(**

_Tubbo: Next time I learn something new about me you’ll be the first to know._

**Tommy: You best do.**

_Tubbo: Goodnight Tom! <3 _

**Tommy: Night Toby x**

Tubbo places his phone on charge before rolling over in his bed, a sigh passing through his lips as he gets comfortable in the sheets. They pondered for a moment, who was it that Tommy was into? And why did it ache his heart to think about it? He couldn’t dwell on it too long as his eyes began to droop, sleep overcoming him and whisking him away to the familiar realm of unconsciousness. 

\---------

It’s a week later and Tubbo is watching Tommy stream. Tommy was walking around the Dream SMP, talking about his plans to set up a trap in Tubbo’s own house, unaware that his friend was watching. Tubbo sat with his arms hugging around his legs and his head atop his knees, smiling softly as their best friend ran towards his house. Tubbo’s eyes were caught by Tommy’s facecam, seeing a familiar furrowing of his eyebrows as he attempted to lay redstone. Tubbo’s heart raced at the sight, his cheeks warming and eyes growing fond. It was apparent when Tommy correctly laid the redstone and he lit up into a blinding grin just how smitten Tubbo was for Tommy. Oh God, he was smitten for Tommy. 

Panic set in as he continued to stare at Tommy’s face cam, registering that Tommy was speaking to his audience as the sounds filtered through his headphones but unable to take a single word in. Tommy had always been someone with an expressional face, it wasn’t hard to tell how he was feeling because it was written all over him. Seeing Tommy’s genuine joy set Tubbo’s heart aflame in a way it never had been before. Tubbo had never fallen in love before, romance was just not something he focused on. But now, staring at Tommy, Tubbo couldn't think of any other explanation. 

True to his word, Tubbo decided he was going to tell Tommy. He reaches for his phone, unlocking it to see it already open on his conversation with Tommy. He types out a quick message before hitting send. 

_Tubbo: I think I’ve fallen in love._

It was risky telling the boy he was in love with that he was in love but he told Tommy he would tell him when he discovered something new.

Tubbo watches as Tommy hears his phone ping with a discord notification, picking it up from the desk and opening it. They stare as the blonde’s eyes flit across the screen, expression turning sour as he reads the words. Tommy places the phone down, not even bothering to respond. He attempts to put back on a happy persona but Tubbo sees right through it, knowing how false it is. Tubbo reads the chat, seeing it explode with questions. Asking if Tommy was alright or if he had received some bad news. Tommy seems to be pointedly ignoring the chat which made a frown set into Tubbo’s features. Why did Tommy have such a negative reaction to Tubbo’s words?

\-------

Hours after the end of Tommy’s stream Tubbo is laying in his bed, scrolling through reddit. Tommy hadn’t messaged him all day and it made Tubbo’s stomach churn uncomfortably, to the point of where he couldn’t even eat dinner. Too nauseous at the thought of his best friend ignoring him. They sigh, rolling onto their back and placing their phone atop their chest. He stares up at the ceiling, staring blankly at it and wondering if what he had said was wrong. He couldn’t understand why that message would provoke Tommy to ignore him so blatantly. 

As he worried himself into a hole his phone vibrated with a notification. They turned the phone to be screenside up to see a message from Tommy illuminating the screen. He immediately sprung up, opening the device to his conversation with Tommy. 

**Tommy: Hey Big Man, sorry I didn’t reply I’ve just been really busy.**

Tubbo’s face scrunched up at the lie, knowing Tommy always made time for him no matter the state of his schedule. 

_Tubbo: I was watching your stream earlier when I sent you the message._

**Tommy: Oh**

_Tubbo: You seemed disgusted. Why?_

He didn’t receive a response, just seeing that Tommy had read the message. 

_Tubbo: I know you’re not homophobic so what is it? I don’t get it._

**Tommy: I love you**

_Tubbo: I love you too but that doesn’t mean we can just ignore the situation._

**Tommy: No like I really love you.**

_Tubbo: Yeah I really love you too?_

**Tommy: Jesus Christ Toby you’re so fucking naive. Call me when you’ve figured it out.**

_Tubbo: What?_

_Tubbo: Tommy?_

_Tubbo: I don’t get it._

Tubbo wouldn’t say that they were naive, sure, sometimes he didn’t get what people were talking about but he wasn’t stupid. He sighed frustrated at his messages to Tommy that sat unread, seeing the boy’s discord say he was no longer active. Tubbo looked through his friends list and saw that Wilbur was online, the one person who knows Tommy just as well as he does. 

He clicks on their chat and messages Wilbur asking if they can call for a minute. Instead of a reply, Tubbo’s phone begins to ring and he answer it eagerly. 

“Tubbo!” The older Brit’s voice rings through the receiver in it’s familiar cheery manner.

“Hey Wil.” Tubbo’s aware that his voice sounds fragile but his best friend is mad at him and he doesn’t understand why. 

“Woah what’s up Tubbo?” Wilbur asks, the sound of concern oozing out of his tone.

“Tommy’s upset with me and I’ve got no clue what I’ve done.” He felt pathetic whining about his problems to a man eight years his senior. But he knew Wilbur would never judge him. 

“Oh Tubbo, I’m sure it’s fine. Do you want to tell me what happened?” Wilbur’s voice is so gentle and safe that Tubbo immediately spills out everything that had happened. 

“Wait, who are you in love with?” Wilbur’s curious question causes Tubbo to blush furiously. 

“I’m in love with him.” They mumble shyly, biting on his lip. 

“Thank God!” Wilbur exclaims happily. “Did it occur to you that maybe he thinks that you’re in love with someone else?”

“Why would that upset him? He doesn’t love me.” Tubbo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what Wilbur was trying to say.

“Doesn’t he? I’m pretty sure he just confessed to you.” Wilbur points out, sounding smug over the phone. 

Tubbo’s heart swells as he thinks of the messages. “Oh.” Tommy had confessed to him. 

Wilbur chuckles. “Go call Tommy, message me tomorrow so I know how you both are.” 

“Thanks Wil.”

“You’re welcome, see ya.” With that Wilbur hangs up and Tubbo instantly goes to call Tommy. 

The phone rings for a moment before Tommy picks up. “Hello?” Tommy’s voice is soft and sounds scared, something Tubbo had never heard before. 

“You love me.” He blurts, unable to contain himself. 

“I love you.” Tommy repeats back. 

“Holy fuck you love me.” Tubbo laughs with disbelief. 

“Uhm, yeah I do.” Tommy sounded timid, as if he had placed up walls so Tubbo’s words wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Did you think I was talking about anyone other than you?” Tubbo asks, drumming his fingers against his kneecap. 

“I mean, yeah.” Tommy stated as if it were obvious.

“Jeez. Tommy, I’m in love with you.” He grinned, throwing himself back into his bed, his free hand over his racing heart.

“You are?” Tommy didn’t sound like he believed them, his tone skeptical. 

“Yes! I was watching your stream and I just realised.” He admitted, excitement and happiness bubbling away in his stomach.

“How did that happen?” Tommy chuckled. Tubbo heard the creak of a chair and assumed Tommy was sat at his desk. 

“You looked cute, I don’t know.” Tubbo shrugged, feeling silly about how it happened. 

“Men can’t be cute.” He scoffed, the roll of his eyes clear even through the phone.

“Yeah they can.” Tubbo refuted.

“I suppose you’re right, but I can’t.” Tommy huffed, “You’re the only cute one in this relationship.”

“Relationship?” Tubbo chuckled, his cheeks aflame. 

“Uhm, yeah. I want to be your boyfriend.” Tubbo giggles as he can tell Tommy in cringing over his own choice of words. 

“That’s good because I want you to be my boyfriend.” He hears Tommy let out a relieved laugh, breathy and soft in a way that makes Tubbo want to hug him. 

“I wish you didn’t live so far away.” They whisper into the phone.

Tommy hums. “I know, but we’ve got a week off next month so maybe I could come see you?” 

“I’d love that.” Tubbo affirms, butterflies swarming in his stomach. 

They stayed on call for the rest of the night, making plans for when they would meet up. Muttering sweet words of adoration and desires through the phone to one another.


End file.
